black star encuentra el amor
by pierrot2596
Summary: Esta historia ocurre después del anime (porque así puede estar crona). contiene makaxsoul y otras parejas pero como nadie le roba la atención al gran Black star técnicamente es su historia. Black star piensa que maka y soul deben estar juntos porque son técnico y arma y un dios como el no se equivoca. Ellos se aman y el hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que esten juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

 **Primero** , se que tengo un fic emmpezado y sin terminar desde hace mas de un año y lo siento muchisimo, enserio. quiero continuarlo lo juro, pero aun no tengo nada concreto, prometo que trabajaré en ello. No estaba ausente, andaba de fantasma , jajaja soy telible

 **Segundo** , esto es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir pero hace mucho que quería escribirlo. Como siempre, es mas comedia que otra cosa, me estoy basando en el capitulo de una serie y espero que alguien entienda la referencia jajajaja

 **Tercero** , aquí quiero demostrar lo que pienso de cierto emparejamiento, y lo haré a con la ayuda del gran Black star. A quienes leyeron el manga (yo lo hice hace muy poco por cierto) deben saber tan bien como yo que Black star es un personaje excepcional, de los mejores, no solo un idiota gritón y narcisista, aunque si es bastante egocéntrico

 **Cuarto** , creo que esto es técnicamente es un makaxsoul. No se como me quede, recuerdo una vez que en un comentario me dijeron que escribiera sobre otras parejas además de kidxcrona pero la verdad es que siento que no me sale

 **Quinto** escribir en la tablet y/o celular es difícil muuuuy difícil para manejar la ortografía

 **Sexto** llegaria hasta el ocho por kid pero esto se esta haciendo largo y aburrido

 **en fin, soul eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Espero que les guste y haga reír un poco**

.

.

Han acabado las vacaciones de verano y los estudiantes de shibusen regresan de sus ciudades natales u otros lugares vacacionales para volver a su vida en death city. Algunos cambiaron en los últimos meses, otros no mucho.

Maka se fue a un viaje turístico con su padre por toda Europa. Al principio no estaba muy feliz hasta que en uno de sus recorridos su padre le preparo una gran sorpresa al reunirla con alguien muy especial, su madre. Pero eso no es todo, para su sorpresa sus padres le tenían una noticia muy... impactante. Resulto ser que muchos meses antes de este viaje sus padres tenían gran contacto. se escribían y hablaban todo el tiempo, claro que era una relación amistosa, hasta que la madre de maka propuso darle a spirit una segunda oportunidad `` por el bien de su hija`` .

soul viajo a Inglaterra a visitar a su hermano mayor y conocer a la esposa de este, se llevaron bastante bien. Black star y tsubaki viajaron a Japón para pasar el verano con la familia de la hoja demoniaca. Kid y las hermanas thompson se quedaron en death city y realizaron algunos viajes ocasionales por el mundo.Y la señorita Marie convenció al profesor stein de visitar Oceanía y llevo a crona con ellos.

Maka contó a sus amigos todo lo sucedido durante su viaje, ya que nunca perdieron contacto, y prometieron encontrarse en la entrada del shibusen antes de iniciar las clases. El día llego y soul esperaba a sus amigos en el lugar acordado, kid fue el primero en llegar a su encuentro junto con liz y paty.

\- buenos dias, soul. Veo que llegaste temprano - saludo el joven shinigami a su amigo

\- hola kid, chicas. ¿ Como estuvieron sus vacaciones? - pregunto para crear una conversación mientras llegaban los demás

\- fuimos a la playa, a conciertos, al cine, fuimos a ver la semana de la moda en París... - relataba emocionada la thompson mayor mientras enumeraba las acciones con sus dedos

\- y fuimos al zoológico de central park a ver a las jirafas !- grito emocionada la hermana menor - kid ¿me compras una jirafa?

\- ya hablamos de eso muchas veces paty, no podemos tener un animal salvaje en la mansión

\- pero yo la cuidaria y alimentaria, y le enseñaria tácticas para la dominación del mundo y...

en ese momento llego black star, estaba solo y parecía muy emocionado

\- ¿ya llego? - pregunto a todos el ninja mientras miraba alrededor

\- ¿quien? - pregunto soul extrañado

\- maka. Hable con hiro y me dijo que la vio esta mañana ¡y que ya es copa C ! Felicidades amigo - grito emocionado para chocar el puño con soul

\- ¿por que me felicitas? En todo caso si quieres ve y felicitala a ella

\- oh soul... todos podemos ver el gran amor que hay entre ustedes

-¿ estas loco? Maka y yo no somos... eso - refutó soul confundido y enojado

\- ohh lo niegas, eso es taaan tierno - canturreo divertido el ninja

poco después tsubaki llego junto a maka, a quien se encontró al subir las escaleras

\- muy buenos días a todos - saludaron ambas y los demás respondieron su saludo normalmente

\- ¿black star por que no me esperaste? - pregunto tsubaki un poco triste

\- lo siento tsubaki, debía hablar con soul - se disculpó con su arma - hey maka , hola. Aquí esta soul - se dirigió a la rubia con un tono sugerente mientras señalaba al de ojos color rubí

\- si black star, lo veo. Por cierto ¿ han visto a crona?

\- hable con mi padre hace poco y me contó que el profesor stein no llegaría el día de hoy porque tuvieron algunas dificultades. Probablemente lleguen en un par de días- contesto muy amablemente kid

\- bueno es hora de que vallamos a clase - anuncio despreocupadamente soul y los demás lo siguieron

En clase del profesor sid todos estaban sentados en diferentes lugares, maka estaba junto a tsubaki y liz hablando de sus vacaciones, black star y soul estaban al otro lado de la misma fila y kid y paty estaban en la fila de atrás. El ninja trataba de llamar la atención de soul pero este no respondía

\- pssss pssss. Soul, soul, SOUL

-...

\- soul! Mira a maka

\- ...

\- maka esta por allá

-...

\- soul, ¿quieres que le pase un mensaje o una nota tuya?

-...

\- psss souuuuul

\- Black star CALLATE! - grito kid muy irrritado

\- no me grites, rayas. esto no es asunto tuyo !- contesto molesto

\- tuyo tampoco, deja de molestar!- le dijo soul tratando de no llamar la atención

\- ¿ocurre algo, soul? - pregunto su maestro al escucharlo y la clase se vio interrumpida

\- no señor - se apresuro el joven a contestar

\- mi amigo esta enamorado, sid sensei - contesto Black star abrazandolo - ¿no es hermoso el amor?

\- Black star sientate por favor y dejame continuar

\- si señor! - respondió entusiasta e hizo silencio, algo raro en el

Después de ese incidente el silencio volvió y la clase continuo con normalidad. En el receso los siete amigos acordaron encontrarse en la cafeteria y tomaron caminos distintos. Black star caminaba por los pasillos hablando con sigo mismo

\- parece que mi amigo soul es muy tímido, tendrá que ser maka quien de el primer paso. Ella debe ser buena en eso ya que es bastante mandona y controladora. Pero parece que sin la ayuda del gran Black star esto tomara mucho tiempo, es mi deber de dios ayudar a mis amigos - grito lo ultimo llamando la atencion de otros estudiantes que pasaban por alli

En ese momento pasaban liz y paty quienes salían del baño y se dirigían también a la cafetería para ver a los demás

\- ¡chicas! - grito llamando la atención de las hermanas

\- ¿Black star? Creí que ya estabas comiendo - contesto liz mientras paty saludaba con la mano

\- ustedes son amigas de maka, ¿saben si le gusta un chico?

\- pues no, no sabemos ¿por qué?

\- ya ven, mi amigo soul parece que es tímido y...

\- A SOUL LE GUSTA MAKA!- grito liz asombrada cortando a Black star

\- si! y es mi deber como el hombre que superara a los dioses ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar el amor - se jactó de su poder con gran orgullo

\- bueno, estaba pensando proponerle a las demás realizar una noche de chicas el viernes. Quizás después de algunos juegos de verdad o atrevimiento pueda preguntarle a maka y averiguar un poco

\- perfecto! Tsubaki y yo estaremos allí a las siete

\- dije noche de chicas. Tu no iras pervertido - le reclamo la rubia mayor

\- ¿pervertido? Solo quería pasar tiempo con mis amigas ¿que clase de cosas sucias y perversas hacen las mujeres cuando están solas entonces?- pregunto el ninja con falsa inocencia. Liz se molesto pero lo dejo pasar, sabia que discutir con Black star era siempre una perdida de tiempo

\- ¿cuento con ustedes chicas? - pregunto Black star a ambas

\- haré lo que pueda, pero no quiero que vallas a espiarnos ¿entendido? Después te lo contaremos- advirtió liz mientras paty salia de su mundo para sonreirle con los pulgares arriba

\- es un trato. Ahora volvamos, su gran dios tiene mucha hambre! - grito Black star para correr a buscar a su compañera

Durante el almuerzo liz le propuso a las demás chicas realizar una pijamada para pasar tiempo juntas y hablar de sus vacaciones, maka y tsubaki aceptaron encantadas con la idea. Maka estaba un poco indecisa ya que su mejor amiga no estaría. momentos antes de que llegaran Black star y las thompson se había comunicado con crona, quien se disculpo y le contó que volverian a death city, ella y sus dos maestros, en una semana o mas. Tsubaki por otra parte estaba encantada con la idea de que se reunieran todos, estaba tan emocionada de propuso utilizar su casa y de Black star, también haría bocadillos como una gran anfitriona.

El viernes en casa de tsubaki y Black star

\- mi primer beso... - pensaba liz mientras las demás la escuchaban atentamente - se llamaba alexander. El estaba en una banda de ladrones rival a nosotras. Nos veiamos todas las noches en un callejon, detras de un bar. El siempre me decia que un dia mataria a su lider y tomaria su lugar para que pudieramos estar juntos y rodeados de dinero y lujos... era tan romántico - maka y tsubak suspiraron cuando liz termino su historia

\- hermanita ¿tu te besabas con alex kun? - pregunto paty quien parecía un poco confundida

\- si paty, lamento no habértelo contado. ¿estas molesta con tu hermana mayor?

\- no. Pero yo también me besaba con alex kun - contó paty dejando a las demás en shock - y a mi me decía lo mismo

\- ese hijo de p*** - grito liz para después calmarse muy rápidamente- bueno... podemos continuar. A tsubaki ni preguntarle de chicos porque ya sabemos, solo tiene ojos para su dios - comento de manera sarcástica y las demás comenzaron a reir

tsubaki se sonrojo bastante pero también se molesto mucho por este comentario

\- oigan! Estoy enamorada no ciega! - explico molesta el arma y roja cual tomate

\- bien tsubaki, cuentanos ¿quien crees que es el mas guapo de shibusen? - pregunto maka divertida y liz y paty la observaban expectantes

\- bueno... recuerdan a ese chico que trabaja para el shibusen, akane. En mi opinión el es el técnico mas guapo de todos - afirmo tsubaki un tanto apenada y jugando con su cabello

En la otra habitación Black star no daba crédito a lo que sus maravillosos oídos habían captado. No podía cree que tsubaki tuviera ojos para alguien mas que no fuera el. Black star estaba escondido espiando a las chicas, en parte para ayudar a soul. Por otra parte tenia curiosidad de lo que harían las chicas y si de verdad harían cosas pervertidas como soul y el creían.

\- tsubaki tiene mucha razón - la apoyo liz - además su arma también esta muy guapo

Después de esa declaración todas asintieron con la cabeza firmemente, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo. Después de un buen rato de risas y comentarios graciosos siguió maka.

\- así que maka ... - empezó liz - ¿tu y soul...?

\- no hay nada entre soul y yo. Digo, somos compañeros, y siempre hemos estado juntos desde que nos conocimos, y ... siempre esta ahí para mi ... pe-pero n-no creo que sienta eso por el- contesto un poco insegura de su respuesta

\- entonces ¿hay alguien mas que te guste? - pregunto paty con una mirada pícara

\- bueno... si tuviera que elegir, pero no se lo van a decir a nadie y mucho menos a el ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto maka y las demás asintieron prometiendo guardar el secreto - me gusta kid - confeso con una risa nerviosa y un pequeño sonrojo

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto liz entre extrañada y divertida.

No es que pensara que su técnico no fuera un buen partido, lo conocía y sabia que tenia muchas cualidades que lo harían casi el chico perfecto, casi, porque no hay que olvidarse de su obsesión por la simetría. Es solo que ellos tenían una relación mas fraternal, para liz y paty kid es como un hermano y ella nunca lo vería como hombre.

\- si. Kid es amable, caballeroso y muy atento. No como todos los tontos de la escuela - argumento maka

\- maka tiene razón. Hoy en día no se ven muchos chicos asi. Aunque seria complicado porque si la relación no funciona se puede perder una valiosa amistad - comento tsubaki pensativa

\- y lo mismo ocurriría con soul, o peor ya que es tu arma - argumento liz - a demás pensándolo bien es bueno que expandas tus horizontes y que también conozcas a otros

\- entonces quedate con kid un - ofreció paty muy alegre

\- NOOOOOO. MALDITO BASTARDO!

las chicas escucharon un grito proveniente de la otra habitación y corrieron a ver que sucedía. Al llegar se encontraron con el egocéntrico y siempre maravilloso Black star

\- ¿black star, qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? - grito liz molesta antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas

\- es mi casa - contesto descaradamente

\- pero se suponía que te quedarías con soul kun en su departamento - cuestiono su arma

\- si! Es que... olvide mi... mi - pensaba en una excusa

\- ¿tu oso teddy ? - volvió a cuestionar tsubaki

\- ¿que? N-no se de de que estas ha-hablando tsubaki ¿cu-cual oso? - pregunto nervioso el joven asesino

\- tu oso, con el que duermes todas las noches - contestó confundida y las demás comenzaron a reír

Black star, queriendo evitar un momento tan vergonzoso, corrió a su habitación, tomo su precioso oso para que nadie lo viera y salio huyendo al apartamento de soul y maka.

Durante todo el camino a casa de su mejor amigo, Black star caminaba refunfuñando y hablando consigo mismo de nuevo. Gritaba por la calle, ganándose las miradas de extraños cuando pasaban a su alrededor

\- como se atreve ese bastardo de kid a interponerse en la relación de mis mejores amigos, ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro, acaso soy el único que lo ve. ¿ y maka... por qué es tan estúpida? ¿ Acaso kid alguna vez dio su vida por ella? N O. Mi amigo soul es quien siempre ha estado con ella protegiéndola, a pesar de que sea agresiva y mandona y lo golpea. Aguantarse a una tsundere pecho plano como maka...¡ ESO SI ES AMOR, POR EL AMOR DE... YO! - grito a todo pulmon asustando a los demas transeuntes -Bueno amor o masoquismo-

Cuando llego al apartamento que compartían maka y soul, su amigo guadaña se encontraba jugando en el X box. el asesino pateó la puerta como si estuviese llegando a su propia casa. soul no se inmuto pues ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su mejor amigo, en cambio pausó su juego para buscar el otro control del juego para ofrecerlo a su amigo.

\- ¿ qué vamos a jugar hoy soul? - pregunto el ninja alegre

\- ¿ qué quieres jugar? - pregunto sabiendo que su amigo no seria feliz a menos que eligiera el, si perdía no podría decir que es culpa del juego

\- hoy me siento deportivo - grito buscando cierto juego de fútbol

Veinte minutos después

Black star iba perdiendo 4- 2, estaba muy molesto pues un dios como el no debía perder. No podía concentrarse pensando en ideas para alejarar a la tonta de maka de kid, tenia que hacer algo rápido para evitar que se acercaran ¿pero qué?

\- ¿qué paso amigo? Te gane 7-2 - cuestionó soul burlón cuando acabo el partido- hasta crona juega mejor que tu

\- estaba ocupado pensando en cosas muy importantes que tú, mortal no entenderías - contestó molesto - además mi control esta defectuoso

\- si aja - dijo soul rodando los ojos - crona también pierde mejor que tu

\- ¿que? Me estas cambiando como compañero de juegos... espera ¿ QUÉ? OH POR MI, ¡SOUL TAMBIEN! NOO, TU NO POR FAVOR ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO? - grito preocupado

\- ¿yo qué? Black star que te pasa... ¿de que estas hablando?

\- ¿ como puedes hacerle eso a maka? Y con su mejor amiga

\- ¿ de que hablas? Yo no le he hecho nada a maka. crona y yo solo hemos jugado juntos una vez que vino a visitar a maka, solo la veo como una amiga o hermana pequeña Y YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE MAKA Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA. Ya deja de ver tantas telenovelas mexicanas

\- no soy yo, es tsubaki quien las ve. Además en las novelas aprendes que no puedes confiar en las amigas de la protagonista, y menos si es una mosca muerta como crona. Voy a arreglar eso ahora mismo.

Black star tomo el teléfono de soul y... estaba bloqueado

\- soul desbloquealo - ordeno impaciente - o tienes algo sospechoso ahí guardado...

\- tomalo - soul le devolvió su celular a Black star ya desbloqueado

Black star busco entre los contactos y llamo al numero de crona

\- ESCUCHAME BIEN ZORRA YA CONOZCO TU JUEGO, ALEJATE DE MI AMIGO O ... pro-profesor stein!. po-podria p-por favor pasarme a crona. si no es mucha molestia... si yo espero...

\- ¿que estas...?- soul se vio interrumpido de su pregunta cuando Black star le coloco un dedo en sus labios

\- hola crona. Llamábamos para decirte que se que te gusta soul pero eso no podrá ser porque el y maka se se aman y se pertenecen como compañeros ... ¿que? ... si... si si entiendo... por supuesto, yo jamas pensaría algo tan vil y traicionero de ti... tienes razón... un momento, ¡ crona, me has dado una gran idea! Es perfecto, gracias. Por cierto, consiguete un novio. No, sabes que, yo te lo conseguire como el gran dios que soy. Cuando vuelvas puedes venir a mi casa a jugar en mi ps4 con migo y con soul, el dice que eres muy buena... bien adiós cariño. Bye - después de esa despedida tan hipócrita de telenovela Black star se sentó junto a soul y le devolvió su celular

\- ¿que te dijo? - pregunto soul aburrido y ya no tan molesto

\- dijo que solo te ve como amigo. Ja ja frienzone. Y que jamas se interpondría en una relación ni mucho menos herir a su mejor amiga. Bien ahora volvamos a jugar, me siento mucho mejor ahora

Soul decidió omitir la última media hora de su vida y reinicio el juego. Al menos Black star ya estaba tranquilo

``si maka es tan perfecta, buena amiga e integra como dice ser, jamas se interpondría en una relación y menos si se trata dos queridos amigos que se aman mucho. Es el plan perfecto`` pensó Black star para sus adentros sonriendo macabramente

Black star comenzo a reir a carcajadas. Esto preocupo un poco a soul, quien desvío la vista de la pantalla por un momento para mirar a su mejor amigo

\- Black star, estas...

\- GOOOOOOLLLL - Grito armando escandalo - en tu cara soul eater JODETE. - grito aun mas fuerte enseñándole los dedos de en medio de ambas manos a soul - nadie puede superar al ore sama yahooo . Por cierto, ¿por qué crees que stein contesto el celular de crona?... estas pensando lo mismo que... OYE ESPERA, NO LE QUITES LA PAUSA AL JUEGO. ES TRAMPAAAAA

.

.

Bien. **primer** capitulo

Y debo decir que me inspire mucho al final jajaja y tampoco pude evitar mencionar a crona

Espero poder seguir asi. Creo que si alcance las ocho paginas hurraaaa

Hasta la proxima

 **Bye** amiguis jajajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

**hola**

 **Lamento haberme demorado tanto. Estoy leyendo un fanfic llamado "the games of más beast" excelente, súper recomendado. Gran trama, suspenso, bien redactado, mi pareja favorita y laaaaaargo. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, no escuela, no trabajo, solo eso y ver series. Soy de lo peor T-T**

 **Un saludo grande a**

 **Celeste y a AleczaNight**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia**

 **Sin mas, aquí esta el cap**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente el grandiosisimo black star se despertó con gran ánimo. Aun tenia que perfeccionar los detalles de su plan maestro y estaba ansioso por ponerlo en marcha. Se levanto de un salto de su cama improvisada en el suelo y se fue contra soul

-soul, amigo, ¡levántate! Es un gran día para el amor – habló muy fuerte sacudiendo a su amigo y saltando sobre el con gran energía

\- black star. son las seis de la mañana, y estuvimos jugando hasta las tres de la madrugada. Deja dormir! – gritó soul molesto apartándolo

\- ¿y que? Yo siempre despierto a esta hora – contesto con naturalidad

\- ¿entonces por que siempre llegas tarde a la escuela? – pregunto sin mucho interés el muchacho de cabello blanco

\- porque no me gusta la escuela – contesto el ninja como si fuera lo mas obvio (y lo era) – siempre me levanto temprano a entrenar. Además hoy no hay escuela

\- por eso mismo, ¡déjame dormir!

\- no soul, tienes que ayudarme con mi plan para planear como se ejecutará. Como tu dios, te lo ordeno – gritó black star aparentemente molesto.

Esto ultimo acabó con la paciencia del joven arma. Este tomó a su mejor amigo del brazo y lo sacó a empujones de su hogar mientras murmuraba cosas molesto. Aun no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario y toda la semana maka lo despertó muy temprano para ir a la escuela y cuando por fin puede dormir hasta tarde black star lo despertaba escandalosamente como es propio de el.

-suficiente amigo, vete a entrenar y yo volveré a dormir – indicó cuando black star ya estaba afuera

\- ¡bien! Me voy. Pero eres un egoísta y mal amigo que no valora lo que el gran ore sama hace por ti – gritó y como respuesta recibió un portazo en la cara

\- ya me lo agradecerá en su boda – murmuro caminando por el pasillo

El magnifico black star, como de costumbre, se dirigió al bosque para entrenar arduamente y mejorar sus dotes de asesino. Igualmente, a vez que se ejercitaba, se encontraba planeando su estrategia para unir a maka y a soul.

Tenia claro que debía hacer, mas o menos, el gran black star es tan listo que no necesitaba perder el tiempo en planeación. Primero, se desharía de la competencia, y por competencia se refería a kid. Ya había probado que crona no representaba ningún peligro, pero no se confiaría de ella hasta que la viera enamorada. Además no es exactamente que la pelirrosa no pudiera ser competencia para maka, es cierto que es plana como tabla de planchar pero tiene su encanto y sobre todo no es una maldita tsundere come libros, agresiva y violenta. Igualmente, estando lejos esa yandere encubierta no haría nada. Por otra parte, el mismo oyó cuando la idiota de maka dijo que estaba interesada en kid. Tenia muy claro que debía alejar a ese lunático de maka y ya sabia exactamente como. El segundo paso seria unir a soul y a maka, pan comido.

A las diez de la mañana muy puntual se dirigió a su hogar para un merecido desayuno.

-tsubaki, ya llegue – gritó en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la entrada – ¿ya se fueron las pervertidas?

En la mente de Black star las pervertidas eran las chicas y no el, al no dejarlo presenciar su pecaminosa pijamada. Seguro ocultaban algo fuerte. Black estaba casi seguro que como en las películas se desnudaron y compararon sus cuerpos y jugaron juegos sucios y le depilaron sus partes intimas a una de ellas*

\- buenos días black star. Las chicas se fueron hace un momento, justo después del desayuno – contesto amablemente su arma.

\- y me guardaste de desayunar ¿cierto?

\- por supuesto – indicó la siempre atenta tsubaki dirigiéndose a la cocina. Que seria de su vida sin su maravillosa tsubaki.

Ya en la cocina la joven arma, muy diligentemente, sirvió el gran desayuno para su compañero y se sentaron a la mesa. Black star disfrutaba sus alimentos mientras compañera le observaba y le hacia compañía. Tsubaki estaba un poco nerviosa, la noche anterior durante la pijamada Black star las estuvo escuchando cuando hablaban de chicos. Ella sabia que su técnico a veces era un poco lento pero no era tan tonto, empezaría a preguntarse de quien estaba ella enamorada. Aunque no contaba con que la mente de Black star estuviese ocupada en otros asuntos.

-así que… Black star …anoche… ¿escuchaste algo de lo que hablábamos las chicas? - trató de preguntar escondiendo su nerviosismo y fallando miserablemente

\- así es, lo escuche todo. Pero no te preocupes tsubaki ya tengo un plan

\- ¡ah, si! ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- es algo muy complejo (mentira) no hay tiempo para explicarte los detalles del plan. Pero necesito tu ayuda

\- p-por supuesto. S-sabes que puedes contar con migo

\- excelente. Préstame veinte dólares

\- ¿para qué quieres vente dólares, Black star? – pregunto tsubaki confundida

\- invitare a maka a tomar un café.

\- ¡¿Queeeeé?! – chillo la chica. Por su expresión parecía que le hubiese dicho que se cambiaría de sexo o algo así

\- si, suena muy maduro. Justo para ella. Le confesaré mis sentimientos – explico con orgullo

La pobre chica ahogó un sollozo mientras su expresión seguía siendo de asombro

-pero no por ella… - se apresuró a explicar - mis sentimientos de amor por kid – finalizó antes de que ella pudiese dar un suspiro de alivio. - bien, iré a bañarme. Tengo una cita en un par de horas y debo llegar puntual –

Esas palabras eran como cuchillas clavándose en el pecho de la dulce joven camelia. La palabra "cita" seguía retumbando en su mente como el golpe de un martillo. Aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por su compañero.

-Black star acabas de desayunar, no puedes bañarte aun – señaló maternal

\- tsubaki, yo soy un dios. No me pasara nada

Como respuesta, la joven arma lo miró con reproche

-esta bien, esta bien. Ya entendí, no volveré a bañarme – menciono medio en broma recibiendo la misma mirada molesta de su compañera – solo estaba bromeando. Iré a ocuparme de algunos asuntos importantes

Después de esa pequeña charla, Black star salió de la cocina muy emocionado, dejando a una tsubaki con el corazón roto. La chica no podía evitar sentirse triste y a la vez molesta, aunque lo negase sabia que estaba celosa. Invito a su amiga maka a una cita, el joven aclaró sus intenciones sobre aquel encuentro, y eso es lo que la hacia tan triste. Una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar las palabras de su compañero, simplemente no tenia sentido, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que a él le gustaban las chicas. Y de repente, casi de la noche a la mañana, resulta estar interesado en otro chico, y justamente ese era su amigo death the kid.

Aun con toda su tristeza, una fuerte preocupación se apoderó de ella. Pensó en la posibilidad de que su compañero sufriera por un amor no correspondido, obviamente ella estaría allí para el, y honestamente, en su interior una parte de ella deseaba que así fuera. Sus pensamiento volvieron al momento en que Black star salió de la cocina, dijo que haría " cosas importantes" sabia que eso solo podía ser algo como ver la televisión, jugar o hacer ejercicio. Tsubaki tenia un fuerte instinto protector y esto ultimo la preocupó, al hacer ejercicio su cuerpo se acaloraría y con lo terco que es no esperaría para bañarse, le podría pasar algo muy malo si hacia eso. La joven salió muy rápido del lugar solo para encontrarlo en la sala enviando mensajes, como todo en la mañana, eso era simplemente extraño.

En otra residencia

Soul estaba en su cama, cómodo y tranquilo. A pesar de su comodidad, el joven no estaba de muy buen humor.

Estaba molesto y también un poco triste. Que mala suerte tenia, no había dormido nada desde que su amigo se fue y cuando, después de mucho intentar, logro volver a conciliar el sueño, llego su compañera de apartamento y tuvo que levantarse a abrirle la puerta ya que ella olvido su llave.

Sabia que ya no podría dormir tranquilo, pero aun así no quería levantarse de la cama pues seguía muy cansado. Un corto tiempo después, creyó poder volver a dormir, pero volvió a verse frustrado al escuchar su celular. Era un mensaje… de Black star

 _" hey amigo. Necesito un favor"_

Molesto decidió ignorar el mensaje y seguir tratando de dormir. Mala idea. Su celular siguió timbrando y en menos de cinco minutos tenia mas de treinta mensajes y seguían llegando

 _" no me dejes en visto. Cabrón"_

 _"hablo en serio. Me estoy enojando "_

 _"soul"_

 _"Contesta"_

 _"no seas mamón *carita enojada*"_

 _" SOUL"_

 _"*caritas tristes"_

 _"."_

 _"."_

 _"."_

De allí en adelante solo enviaba puntos para llamar la atención. Y lo logro, de paso provocando que soul odiara su tono de whatsapp. Tenia que contestar si o si.

 _" que quieres?"_

 _"dile a maka que nos veremos en el café junto al parque a la 1 :D . es importante"_

Después de eso Black star se desconectó. Dejando al joven soul indeciso entre ponerse a llorar o arrojar su celular por la ventana. Al final, optó por levantarse y comer algo.

Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con maka quien estaba allí para buscar algo de beber.

-¿quieres algo?- pregunto ella antes de cerrar el refrigerador

\- si, pásame la leche – pidió su compañero buscando el cereal. Después de servir un poco en un tazón ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche de chicas? – pregunto distraídamente acomodándose en el sofá

\- estuvo bien. Charlamos, jugamos algunos juegos, nos peinamos, vimos una película… cosas de chicas. ¿no vas a encender la televisión?

\- No, estamos hablando.

\- que considerado – menciono maka con una pequeña sonrisa – y tu… ¿pareces cansado? ¿estuviste jugando toda la noche otra vez, verdad?

\- no toda la noche – mintió – el verdadero problema fue Black star, ¡me despertó a las seis de la mañana!. Últimamente anda muy extraño, insinuando… cosas sin sentido - se sonrojo un poco al recordar todas las insinuaciones y comentarios del ninja a cerca de el y su compañera

\- es cierto, Black star ha estado un poco raro, anoche el estuvo espiándonos y cuando lo descubrimos se molesto y se fue huyendo. Pero el siempre ha sido un idiota

\- por cierto. Hablando de Black star, hace un rato me envió un mensaje. Dice que quiere verte a la una en el café que esta junto al parque de siempre, dice que es importante

\- importante. ¿de que querrá hablar? – preguntó la rubia ceniza

\- tal vez solo quiere hablarte de nosotros dos y de nuestra supuesta relación de amor- comento soul descuidadamente sin medir sus palabras

\- ¡¿Qu-qué cosa?!- pregunto maka sorprendida mientras se empezaba a sonrojar un poco

\- ehh … nada ¡no es nada! Solo tonterías de Black star – se apresuró a contestar y pronto cambio de tema – por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con tus padres?

\- bien, mamá esta resolviendo unos asuntos y dijo que vendría el próximo viernes para ir a cenar ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?... Como mi compañero… amigo y compañero arma, por supuesto

\- es muy amable pero creo que es muy pronto… lo digo porque están tratado de reconstruir su familia y en estos momentos es bueno que pases tiempo con ambos, los tres como familia.

Los dos parecían muy nerviosos y la conversación se tornó algo incómoda, tanto él como ella estaban sintiendo la horrible necesidad de salir huyendo para evitar el momento. Maka fue quien tomo la iniciativa de salir

-mira que hora es. Creo que iré a arreglarme para ir a ver que tanto quiere Black star

\- debe ser alguna tontería suya. Avísame si quieres hacer algo después

\- por supuesto – sonrió maka dirigiéndose a su habitación

Faltando poco tiempo para la hora acordada, maka se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia la cafetería en la cual se encontraría con su amigo. Su atuendo era simple, llevaba una falda purpura y una sencilla blusa blanca sin mangas con zapatos deportivos de los mismos colores de su atuendo. Al llegar le sorprendió ver que Black star ya estuviera allí. No eran muy cercanos y no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero por lo que sabia él no parecía ser la persona más puntual o más responsable. Debía ser algo realmente importante, y mas aun con lo serio que se veía allí, sentado solo en una de las mesas mas retiradas y escondidas del lugar. Rápidamente se acerco a el.

-uhmm hola Black star… ¿Cómo estas? – saludo algo nerviosa ante su actitud poco usual

\- hola maka, gracias por venir. Estoy… bien – saludo con una suave sonrisa pero parecía falsa, claramente no parecía feliz – Siéntate. Ya ordene.

Maka lo obedeció, aun sorprendida ante su actitud madura y calmada. Poco después llego el mesero con su orden : un café chico para ella, y para el un capuchino de moca grande con una rebanada de pastel de coco y una orden de donas

-no se como decir esto. Creo que debo empezar por disculparme por lo sucedido ayer – comenzó seriamente comiéndose todas las donas

\- ¿ayer?, Black star ¿Qué te pasa? Me estas preocupando – interrumpió maka asustada, esta situación se estaba volviendo muy extraña y no quería andar con rodeos

\- ayer las escuche a ti y a las demás hablando de chicos y … ¿Cómo es posible que crean que hay alguien mejor que yo? ¡yo soy el mas guapo, valiente, fuerte y inteligente de toda la escuela! – alegó en una actitud muy típica de el, con la boca llena de pastel.

\- ¿por eso estoy aquí? – preguntó maka inexpresiva – además se dice "e inteligente" no "y inteligente"

\- ¡no!... Ayer … dijiste que te gustaba kid. Y las demás te apoyaron – maka estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo para objetar pero la detuvo – se que tal vez no debería estar diciéndote esto y probablemente él se moleste con migo por esto… pero ya no puedo ocultar este secreto mas…

\- Black star ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto ella con una mezcla de empatía y frustración debido a tanto rodeo

\- kid y yo somos novios. Y nos amamos profundamente.

\- ¿en serio?

\- ¡si! ¿Por qué mentiría con algo tan serio?. Nadie lo sabe porque … kid se avergüenza de lo nuestro. Tiene miedo de lo que pensaría la gente, de lo que le diría su padre. El se avergüenza de mi – lo ultimo lo grito al borde de las lágrimas – el cree que nadie aceptara nuestro amor, ni siquiera ustedes que son nuestros amigos. Se que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, ver a tu dios, tu ídolo, tu estrella y tu luz que te guía cada día llorando. Pero, por mas perfecto que sea, yo también tengo sentimientos maka.

\- Black star, amigo, lo siento mucho. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, es decir, por ustedes, solo pídemelo. Ten por seguro que todos los apoyaremos en esto

\- por eso te cite aquí. Para pedirte que por favor te alejes de el, y te busques a alguien mas… digamos alguien con el cabello blanco y una sonrisa de tiburón. Alguien que siempre ha estado junto a ti protegiéndote, salvándote porque eres una debilucha, alguien masoquista que se aguante tus golpes y tus regaños. El punto es… aléjate de mi hombre perra, o te costara.

\- esta bien, esta bien. Y no me llames perra. Idiota - lo regaño comenzando a sacar un libro de dios sabe donde

\- cuando un homosexual lo dice no hay problema

\- ¡eso es sexista!

\- y lo dijo la feminazi – comento por lo bajo recibiendo un fuerte maka chop – bueno ya. Iré a pagar la cuenta, puedes irte ahora.

Black star, después de ordenarle a maka que se fuera, se dirigió hacia la caja registradora, desviándose hacia el baño cuando maka no lo estaba mirando. "que actorazo. Me merezco un óscar" pensó con una sonrisa feliz entrando en el baño. Su maravilloso plan iba a la perfección.

Ella por otra parte se quedo un momento mas disfrutando de su café, aunque hubiera preferido tomar mismo que su compañero, igualmente no podía quejarse pues el la había invitado y el fue quien pago, o al menos eso pensó ella. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y al parecer Black star ya se había ido. Tomo su pequeño bolso y dirigió a la salida, estaba lista para irse cuando una meseta se acerco a ella.

-Disculpe señorita – la llamó – debe pagar por su orden

\- pero… el chico que estaba con migo pago – comento maka completamente confundida

\- ese joven huyo por la ventana del baño hace quince minutos. Al parecer no les salió bien la estafa – comento la meseta molesta

\- no… yo no… no sabia que el haría eso. Yo pagare – afirmo maka completamente apenada mientras rebuscaba en su bolso e internamente maldecía a Black star.

.

.

 **muy corto... Si, lo se, y lo siento mucho**

 **¿que tal? ¿alguien sabe en que me inspire?**

 **Bueno, nos vemos el próximo mes. Es broma, igualmente no prometo nada. Soy mas pereza que persona**

 **Por cierto, la parte de los puntos. Eso es lo que hace mi hermana cuando la dejan en visto y ahora también sus amigos lo hacen**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola :3**

 **Acabo de notar que actualizo cada tres jueves, (aunque ya son las 12 y ya seria viernes pero no considero que se haya acabado el juevs hasta que me valla a dormir)igualmente no me comprometo a que siga siendo asi**

 **Es curioso como aunque tenga mil ideas de todo tipo siempre me termino inclinando al humor y la comedia. Soy un payaso pierrot**

 **Por cierto, esta vez utilizare la** ** _cursiva_** **para señalar diálogos por telefono. La ultima vez escribí la conversación telefónica desde un solo lado pero esta vez quise intentar agregar lo que pasa desde la otra linea y por ahora solo serán un par de dialogos**

 **Pensamientos seguirán siendo con comillas y si vuelven a aparecer conversaciones por mensajería tal vez sean con asterisco o en** negrilla

 **En fin, sigamos con la historia.**

.

.

Maka salió de la cafetería sin un rumbo aparente, caminaba distraída pensando en lo sucedió. Estaba molesta con Black star por haberse ido sin pagar y hacerla quedar como una ladrona a ella también, aunque por otro lado, también estaba muy preocupada por lo que dijo. No eran muy buenos amigos pero lo conocía desde hace mucho y, por muy idiota y molesto que fuera, también se preocupaba por el y no le agradaba la idea de verlo sufrir … emocionalmente. Además, kid también es muy buen amigo suyo y pensar que el joven shinigami también se estaba haciendo daño por algo como negar sus sentimientos y ocultarlos del mundo por miedo al que dirán la molestaba muchísimo. Tenia que hacerle saber a kid que, como su amiga, lo aceptaría tal cual es y contaba con su apoyo y el de los demás para que ambos fueran felices y vivieran su amor en paz. Maka se consideraba a si mismo como una chica de principios y de moral y si hay algo que de verdad odiaba era la discriminación de cualquier tipo. Ella tenia que intervenir.*

Decidida tomo el camino en dirección al hogar de su amigo shinigami para hablar con el. Cuando llego toco tres veces a la puerta y espero. Hasta allí, en la entrada de la residencia, se podían escuchar los gritos de liz ordenándole a su técnico abrir la puerta porque estaba ocupada arreglándose las uñas y además estaba hablando por teléfono, también lo escuchaba a él peleando porque la persona tras la puerta no había tocado ocho veces y así el no abriría. Disgustada toco a la puerta otras cinco veces.

-¿así esta bien? – grito con evidente sarcasmo en su tono

\- ¡no! Tocaste cinco veces y deben ser ocho – fue la respuesta que recibió desde adentro

\- ¡PERO SI ANTES TOQUE TRES VECES!

\- si pero eso ya no cuenta, debes tocar ocho veces seguidas

La chica de coletas respiro profundamente para apaciguar su creciente enojo y toco ocho veces esta vez.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente "¿como alguien podría amar a un loco como death the kid?" Es cierto que le atraía un poco, pero eso era por sus muchas cualidades positivas, pero su gran obsesión por la simetría y demás era mucho para ella. Esa persona que de verdad lo amara tendría que estar bastante loca también para aceptar estas cosas. Y nuevamente se recordó que esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Black star, lo cual era aun mas extraño.

Y luego llegaba la otra pregunta "¿Cómo una persona podría amar a alguien tan ególatra y ruidos como Black star? En especial si esa persona era kid". Había escuchado que los opuestos se atraen, pero ¡por Dios! Jamás pensó que fuera tan literal. Y luego recordó a su amiga tsubaki, "ay la pobre tsubaki, si se entera de todo esto va a quedar destrozada". Y no quería ser mala pero a estas alturas no sabia quien es mas tonto si Black star o quienes se enamoran de ese idiota.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió alejándola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola a la realidad.

-oh maka, buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – saludo cordialmente el joven muerte como era propio de un caballero

Maka suspiro para si misma y se relajo un poco. Se retracto ligeramente de sus pensamientos anteriores, kid es un joven bastante galante y muy educado, cualquier chica … o chico sería afortunada o afortunado de tener a kid como pareja, y pensó que solo estaba molesta porque la dejaron esperando afuera.

-buen día kid. Yo… mmm… quería hablar contigo a cerca de algo muy importante – trato de forzar una sonrisa amistosa pero aun le costaba asimilar la situación

\- por supuesto. ¿Deseas pasar? – se precipitó el chico a responder haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a su amiga

\- oh, no es necesario. Estoy segura que no querrás que las chicas nos escuchen – negó en un tono un poco molesto recordando las palabras de Black star. Esto preocupo a kid.

\- no hay problema. Podemos hablar en el estudio, es bastante privado y… -

\- ¡no! – se apresuró a interrumpirlo – mira kid, hable con Black star hace un rato y me contó de su … situación. No debes molestarte con el, Solo quería que supieras que pueden contar con mi apoyo y que no los juzgare, ni yo ni los demás. Eres una persona muy importante para mi y quiero que seas feliz ¿entiendes eso? Quiero que estés con quien te haga feliz y a quien ames de verdad. No importa quien sea. No vivas en una mentira por favor.

Ante esta extraña declaración death the kid se quedo sin palabras. Sinceramente no tenia ni idea de qué estaba hablando maka. Después de unos momentos la rubia se quedo observándolo esperando una respuesta de su parte, aunque kid continuo mirándola con una expresión totalmente en blanco.

-maka, de verdad lo siento pero no se de que me estas hablando – respondió lo mas sinceramente posible ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y un fuerte maka-chop

\- sabes que no ganaras nada con negármelo – comento fríamente maka antes de marcharse dejando al joven shinigami semiinconsciente en la entrada de su hogar

Alrededor se cinco minutos después las hermanas thompson se acercaron a la puerta principal para ver que sucedió. Liz sostenía su celular escuchando a alguien en a otra línea y con cara de pocos amigos mientras paty daba brinquitos por todo el lugar

-tsubaki ahora tengo que colgar, parece que kid tiene problemas – indico la hermana mayor con su voz mas amistosa – prometo que en cuanto resuelva esto iremos a verte, ¿esta bien?. Bien, adiós.

La chica colgó su teléfono celular y se quedo observando a su compañero con aparente indiferencia

-paty levántalo – ordeno guardando su celular

La hermana menor tomo al muchacho del cuello de su camisa descuidadamente y lo llevo hasta la sala donde lo dejo caer en el gran sofá bruscamente. Ante el choque, kid despertó un poco mareado y se sentó sobándose su adolorida cabeza

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto liz sin rodeos

\- no lo se. Maka vino y dijo que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante

Aquella declaración despertó el interés de las hermanas

-¿en serio, y qué te dijo? -pregunto liz acercándose peligrosamente a su cara igual que paty

\- no se. - respondió apartándose un poco de sus miradas acosadoras- Me dijo que hablo con Black star y…

\- oh, no me hables de ese idiota por favor – interrumpió el arma mayor molesta - No se que hizo ahora pero he tenido a tsubaki llorando al teléfono desde hace horas. En fin, continua ¿Qué quería maka?

\- no entendí realmente. Dijo algo acerca de que yo era importante para ella y que no me juzgarían. Dijo que quería que fuera feliz con quien yo amaba. En serio no se de rayos hablaba.

Cuando termino las chicas lo miraron con expresión aburrida por unos segundos hasta que liz le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

-¡que despistado y tonto eres! – gruño liz

\- y lento – agrego paty como un regañó

\- ¿y ahora qué hice? – pregunto molesto por el golpe

\- ¿Qué no lo notaste? Maka se te estaba declarando. – le grito la pistola en la cara dándole otro golpe - Sabia que es una chica ruda pero no pensé que lo haría para dar el primer paso

\- ¿en serio? – pregunto un poco incrédulo

\- si idiota. ¿ahora que vas a hacer?

\- no lo se ¿Qué demonios debería hacer según tu? – pregunto haciendo notar lo disgustado que se encontraba con la actitud agresiva que tomaron sus armas

\- invítala a salir. Escuche que su banda favorita dará un concierto en nueva york el próximo fin de semana y se que tu puedes conseguir boletos, seria genial.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a nueva york? – preguntó él ya que le parecida un poco excesivo para una primera cita

\- porque eso la haría feliz. ¡No seas tacaño!. Maka es una chica muy linda e inteligente y fuerte, tienes suerte de que se haya fijado en un loco como tu. Debes ser bueno con ella y no lastimarla

\- esta bien. Conseguiré las estúpidas entradas – contesto resignado tratando de terminar con la conversación

\- bien. Ahora acompáñanos a ver a tsubaki – liz pidió mas tranquila dirigiéndose a la puerta

Kid y paty la siguieron obedientemente y así los tres partieron a la casa de Black star y tsubaki.

Durante el camino a la residencia, kid se tomo el tiempo de reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Si era verdad lo que decía liz, significa que maka quiso decirle que estaba interesada en él de una forma romántica.

En realidad a él le parecía algo complicada la situación, siempre pensó que había algo entre ella y soul mas allá de ser técnico y arma, además él no tenia ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de relaciones, lo que es mas, tampoco manejaba muy bien el relacionarse con otros. Nunca se había interesado en el tema hasta que conoció a liz y paty y mas tarde cuando se inscribió en la escuela de su padre que empezó a socializar con otros. Técnicamente no sabia nada de relaciones amorosas. Nunca, en su corta vida, se había sentido atraído hacia otro individuo, pero el sabia que si podía hacerlo.

Volviendo a maka, no quería herirla con su rechazo así que bien podría intentarlo. Jamás había pensado en ella de esa manera pero siempre le pareció una chica fuerte y valiente y una gran técnico, además de ser simétrica. Tal vez seria una buena idea darse la oportunidad como un experimento.

Llegaron a su destino y paty se adelantó para tocar el timbre. Rápidamente, tsubaki abrió la puerta y se arrojo desconsolada a los brazos de liz logrando que esta se tambaleara un poco y casi haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

-tsubaki, calmate – pidió preocupada la rubia quien aún se sentía un poco aturdida por tal recibimiento – cuentanos qué te paso

Tsubaki tartamudeó entre sollozos y gimoteos de forma que ninguno de los presentes lograba entenderla. Liz frotó su espalda reconfortante haciendo movimientos circulares mientras paty se acercó para acariciarle el cabello dándole unas cuantas palmaditas.

-que te parece si entramos y preparamos un poco de té para que puedas calmarte y así nos cuentas que paso ¿vale? – ofreció la rubia mayor muy suavemente

La azabache asintió cuando noto la presencia del joven shinigami, quien también parecía un poco preocupado pero al mismo tiempo no muy interesado en la situación. Frunciendo el seño, le envió una mirada asesina cuando tomó a las otras dos chicas con ella y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

En ese momento, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Black star caminaba orgulloso pensando en la siguiente parte de su maravilloso plan, unir definitivamente a soul y a maka. Pensó que seria de lo mas sencillo, solo tenia que reunirlos en un lugar y preparar el ambiente, lo demás se daría por si solo. Se dirigió a la tienda de comestibles mas cercana en busca de proteína para recargar energías y volver al bosque para su entrenamiento de la tarde, ya abría tiempo para completar su plan. Velozmente tomo un jugo y un par de emparedados de jamón y queso, pago al tendero y salió rumbo a su nuevo destino. Al pasar por el estacionamiento vio soul junto a su motocicleta hablando por su celular

-hey soul! – se acerco saludando

"Oh no" pensó soul, que situación tan inoportuna – hola Black

-¿con quien hablas amigo? – pregunto el ninja destapando su jugo - ¿con maka? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¡no! – grito automáticamente sonrojándose un poco por el tono de Black star

\- entonces con quién estas hablando – Black star le arrebato el celular escuchando la voz del otro lado de la línea

- _hola ¿soul?_ \- escucho una voz femenina - _¿maka?_ \- volvió a preguntar la chica esperanzada haciendo que la cara de Black star se contraiga con una ira contenida,

\- ¡EL NO TE AMA! – grito a todo pulmón al teléfono – no lo busques mas, entiende que soul solo tiene ojos para maka.

\- ¡black star! – grito soul tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono

El chico de cabello azul se resistió y siguió hablando, no contando con que en la otra línea dos personas mas escucharon el grito y una en particular tomo el celular

-Como el dios compasivo que soy te perdono y te ayudare con tu problema de puteria. Se que lo haces porque no tienes autoestima, no te valoras y porque me amas a mi y no te correspondo. Pero no tienes que andar como pájaro de palo en palo. Además stein es un maldito pederasta y…¿esta escuchando verdad?

\- _adelante black star ¿ que mas ibas a decir sobre mi?_ \- escuchó al profesor stein preguntar del otro lado de la línea.

\- mierda mierda mierda – grito a punto de lanzar el celular a la ... Calle

Soul lo detuvo por su propio bien y le quito el teléfono.

-lo siento profesor, Black star es un idiota y ve demasiada televisión. Digale a crona por favor que lo siento mucho y por lo de la otra vez también. Yo le daré a maka su mensaje. Gracias.

Después de colgar, soul se quedo mirando a Black star con una expresión aburrida que decía "eres un completo idiota"

-¿viste lo que hizo? Lo dejo escuchar a propósito – se defendió indignado ante la mirada de su amigo – nunca confíes en una pelirosa soul. Una gran lección que aprendí viendo anime

\- le estas ladrando al árbol equivocado

\- ¿de que hablas? El gran Ore sama no ladra

\- crona ha estado tratando de comunicarse con maka pero no contesta su celular. Estaba preocupada y creyó que ella tal vez estaría con migo, es por eso que me llamo – explico la guadaña- es probable que maka estuviera hablando con su madre y por eso no contestaba sus llamadas.

\- si claro ¿Cómo no? – respondió incrédulo

\- Crona no es ni una puta ni una yandere solo por tener el cabello rosa ¿ya viste otome dori?

\- ¡tu me lo recomendaste! – alegó el pseudo dios molesto por recordarlo

\- ¡y tu me recomendarse a mi boku no piko! – contraatacó la guadaña – en fin, cuando dije que le ladras al árbol equivocado me refería a blair. Si quieres ayudarme quítamela de encima. No me lo tomes a mal, yo la quiero, como amiga, pero el doctor dice que si me sangra la nariz una vez mas me dará anemia.

\- esta bien, el gran Black star te ayudara. Lo mejor es conseguirle un gato a blair, ó … ¿sabes si le gustan las chicas…?

\- adiós Black – se despidió soul subiéndose a su motocicleta y dejando a gran estrella sola. No podía soportar un minuto mas de aquella conversación

Después de acabarse su comida Black star decidió que era mejor volver a su casa. En el camino vio pasar a kid, no importa, ese shinigami ya no es un obstáculo en sus planes. Llegando a su casa se encontró con liz y paty quienes le enviaron miradas de odio, "deben estar en sus días" pensó, no podrían importarle menos los problemas hormonales de las dos rubias.

-tsubaki ya llegue ¿esta lista la cena?

\- tu cena esta en el refrigerador – contesto en un tono molesto. La mencionada estaba en la sala viendo la televisión

Black star busco su plato y lo coloco en el microondas. Se acerco a la sala viendo lo que hacia su arma.

-¿estas viendo "me robo mi vida" sin mi? – pregunto decepcionado

Tsubaki apago el televisor y se dirigió a su habitación

-¿me ayudaras con mi grandioso plan el lunes?

\- ¡QUE TE AYUDE TU ABUELA! -grito tsubaki desde su cuarto – y hoy duermes en el sofa

\- ¿por qué no puedo dormir en mi cama? - Pregunto desconcertado

\- ¡porque no! Buenas noches

\- y ahora qué hice- se pregunto a si mismo sacando el plato del microondas para regresar al televisor

.

.

 **Y bueno espero que le haya gustado**

 ***para mi maka es una metiche**

 **Hay mucho fanfic en mi relleno? jajaja es que enserio, si me basara al 100% en lo que me estoy basando para esto hubiera sido un one shot.**

 **Pero que les parece mi relleno... ¿Bueno?¿malo? ¿aburrido?**

 **El próximo capitulo quiero hacerlo enteramente soulxmaka. Espero que me salga bien**

 **Por ultimo me disculpo si me salgo de personaje. es decir, no manejar bien su personalidad. Y además si ven errores recuerden que hago esto desde mi celular y tampoco es que sea muy grande o de ultima tecnología**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola :D**

 **Mil disculpas por la demora. No había actualizado por varias razones.**

 **Una de ellas es que no me sale escribir makaxsoul pero me comprometido e hice el esfuerzo.**

 **Otra de las razones es que me desanime porque Black star esta quedando como el típico idiota y narcisista de siempre y yo quiero que lo vean como el chico que no se rinde y recibe a la adversodad con una sonrisa. Pero recordé que el es el eric cartman de esta historia, ya habrá tiempo para escribir acerca de ese Black star valiente y decidido. Además parece que les esta gustando el Black star loco**

 **Sin mas demora aquí esta el capitulo**

.

.

La mañana del lunes llegó y con ella un nuevo día de estudio para los jóvenes técnicos y armas del shibusen.

Death the kid y sus armas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos aun sabiendo que iban tarde para la primera clase. El joven se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia amenazante seguirlo. Al utilizar su percepción de almas se dio cuenta de que la única persona cerca de ellos era nada más y nada menos que la bella y encantadora arma de Black star, aunque había algo diferente en su alma.

Cuando la vieron llegar al pasillo se dieron cuenta de que se veía muy diferente a la tsubaki que ellos conocían. Se le veía tan agotada, su caminar se asemejaba al de un zombi de los que salen en esas películas que liz odiaba tanto, su mirada estaba vacía y sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo.

– tsubaki …- murmuro la rubia mayor con pena, sintiendo empatía por su desdichada amiga – te ves…

–Horrible – completo el shinigami con total desagrado, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento Liz y paty lo golpearon en la cabeza. El doble golpe fue muy simétrico, pero igual dolió.

– ¿por qué fue eso? – pregunto molesto

– ¡idiota! Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica. Y menos a tsubaki que esta…

– no importa –menciono la chica camelia, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

Su voz se escuchaba pacífica en un nivel perturbador, lo que hizo que toda la atención volviera a ella.

– quería disculparme por lo que hice el otro día, kid-kun... –

Se escuchaba como la tsubaki normal. Pero kid podía percibir el odio y la locura con la que dijo su nombre

– n-no hay problema – respondió nervioso – seguramente tenías tus motivos para comportarte así y …

–¡no! – lo interrumpió, luciendo iracunda por un segundo – lo que hice estuvo mal. Fue muy poco educado haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara de esa forma y me siento muy apenada por eso – murmuro mirando hacia el suelo

– está bien, tsubaki. Te perdono por eso. Ahora deberíamos ir al salón de clases

Tsubaki sonrió, una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la del propio stein, y levanto la mirada hacia kid nuevamente

– kid-kun…

– s-si

– ¿me das un abrazo? – pidió amablemente

– p-por su-supuesto… pero antes… podrías… ya sabes – indico señalando sus brazos transformados en hojas filosas - … cambiar tus brazos

– no – respondió dando un paso hacia él

– sabes tsubaki – murmuro retrocediendo – a mí me encantaría darte un abrazo ahora, pero… mi padre me necesita para un asunto muy importante y … debo irme ahora

antes de terminar su frase, kid ya había corrido lejos de la espeluznante chica. Tsubaki estaba dispuesta a perseguirlo pero alguien la detuvo

– vamos, tsubaki. Volvamos a clases –propuso liz tomándola cautelosamente de los hombros y sonriendo nerviosa - ... o si prefieres podemos ir por un café ¡o té! Lo que te haga sentir mejor, amiga.

Tsubaki se dejó guiar en silencio hacia una dirección diferente a la que había tomado el objeto de su letal abrazo pareciendo distante a todos y todo lo que la rodeaba. Kid por su parte corrió y corrió ... hasta tropezarse con alguien que caminaba en la dirección contraria, quien resulto ser maka.

-lo siento mucho - se disculpó ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-no hay problema – sonrió la rubia, restándole importancia - Soul tiene razón, no debería llevar tantos libros, no podía ver a donde iba

\- pero fue mi culpa, no se debe correr por los pasillos – insistió ayudándola a recoger los libros que habían caído al suelo como todo un caballero, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente. Y mientras recogían la exagerada cantidad de libros que ella transportaba, iniciaron una conversación.

black star caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al baño, una excusa para perder clase, cuando se encontró con una horrible escena

-¡¿QUE HACES CON LA MALDITA LISIADA?! - grito el joven de cabello azul

\- ¿Qué demonios...? Black star ¡yo no estoy lisiada! - alego maka sorprendida por el arrebato de black star

-lo vas a estar si no te largas- amenazo con el puño

-black star no le hables así a maka. Estamos teniendo una conversación privada, así que el que se debe ir eres tú.

-ves cómo me trata – black star le dijo a maka de forma dramática

-deja de actuar como un idiota y vuelve a clases. Acompañare a maka a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca – ordeno kid tomando camino hacia la biblioteca, seguido por maka quien también cargaba algunos libros

-deja que tu dios lleve esos pesados y estúpidos libros por ti – se ofreció black star caballerosamente

\- como quieras – respondió inexpresivamente entregándole los libros.

black star le dedico una gran sonrisa y camino a su lado. Dejando a la técnica de guadaña atrás, confundida y molesta cuando el chico de cabello en puntas se dio la vuelta para enseñarle la lengua y hacer otras señas ofensivas sin que el otro chico se diera cuenta.

Para alegría de muchos, el sonido de la campana se escuchó en todos los salones de clases y pasillos indicando el final de la jornada. Rápidamente muchos de los estudiantes salieron de sus clases y, literalmente, corrieron con dirección a sus casas. otros por su parte se lo tomaron con calma. Como un joven rubio que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida cuando fue interceptado por cierto ninja pseudo dios

\- ¡hiro, amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? - saludo alegremente el bushin pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros del rubio

\- H-hola bla-black star - saludo nervioso hiro, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato

\- escucha, necesito que hagas algo por tu dios – hablo black star apretando su agarre – vas a buscar a maka y le dirás que el profesor stein la necesita urgentemente...

-pe-pero el profesor stein a-aun no es-esta – lo interrumpió el rubio nervioso

-a numa sicierto. Pero eso no importa ¡no me vuelvas a interrumpir,. cabron! - reprendió black star a hiro con el puño - como sea. Tu solo dile que la necesitan para algo muy importante, para hablar de una clase extra, o sus calificaciones... o algo así. Tienes que hacer que vuelva al salón, y sola. ¿entendiste?

Hero asintió rápidamente en respuesta, claramente nervioso

\- ¿que estas esperando? - alego black star soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo - ¡VE AHORA! - grito golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su pie izquierdo. Haciendo que el otro corriera asustado.

Cuando hiro desapareció de su vista, black star sonrió alegremente "bien, ahora iré a verificar que el lugar se encuentre vacio y luego a buscar a soul" penso mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba casualmente en otra dirección. el perfecto y maravilloso plan que solo podia ser ideado por un dios estaba llendo a pedir de boca.

El bushin llego al salon luna creciente para encontrarse con solo un par de personas, ox y su arma. Inmediatamente ideo un super plan para sacarlos del lugar

\- ¡OX! AFUERA HAY UN HUEVO DE KISHIN ENORME, ¡Y SE ESTA COMIENDO A KIM!

\- ¿QUEEE? -grito el técnico alarmado

-kim estaba repartiendo besos en la entrada cuando una enorme criatura con cuerpo de perro y cara de transformer la atrapo con sus enormes garras – narro de una manera completamente dramática mientras abrazaba al chico de lentes – yo iba a ayudarla, pero no tenía a tsubaki y todos los demás se habían ido. Entonces jackie se acercó a mí y dijo "black star, llama a ox-kun. él es el único que puede salvar a mi técnica... y dile que venga con harvard"

El otro chico no creyó ni media palabra, pero al ver a su técnico corriendo desperrado no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. En cuanto se fueron black star hizo unos pequeños arreglos y salió del lugar muy campante en busca de su nuevo objetivo: encontrar a soul.

Hiro recorrió rápidamente casi toda la escuela, preocupado por lo que le haría black star si no hacia lo que le ordeno. Cuando paso cerca de la salida pudo visualizar a la técnica de guadaña dirigirse hacia las extensas escaleras junto a su compañero. El rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlos para impedir que maka se fuera.

-y... ¿Cómo están tus padres? - pregunto casualmente soul para hacer conversación

-bien. Mama se quedará en casa de spirit, ya envió sus cosas y se está ocupando de su traslado a death city...

\- ¿y dormirán en la misma cama?- pregunto soul con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que maka tuviera una expresión en el rostro como de haber visto a excalibur

-waaa ¡soul! - regaño maka entre divertida y molesta y ambos rieron

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermano? - pregunto maka tratando de cambiar de tema

-bien. La última vez que hablamos, hace dos días, se pasó media hora hablándome de su maravillosa "amiga" Amy – comento soul sarcásticamente, fingiendo mucha emoción y causando que ambos rieran – y dice que quiere conocerte.

\- ¿tú le hablas a tu hermano de mí? - pregunto maka sorprendida

-por supuesto – respondió soul tranquilo cerrando los ojos- hablamos de ti todo el tiempo

Cuando no recibió una respuesta, la guadaña abrió los ojos para observar a su compañera la cual estaba muy sonrojada. De inmediato cayo en la cuenta de sus palabras y se puso tan o más rojo que ella. Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno decía nada, haciendo que ambos se sintieran cada vez más incomodos. Afortunadamente, en ese momento escucharon un fuerte llamado y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con cierto rubio pervertido.

Hiro se detuvo frente a ambos y apoyo sus palmas en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

-hola hiro – saludo maka, saliendo de su aturdimiento - ¿ocurre algo?

-¡maka, al fin te encuentro! - sonrió el chico ya recuperado - me pidieron que te dijera que te necesitan en el salón de clases

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto escéptica

-eh...mm... dijeron que era importante. Pa-para... algo de una clase especial o algo así – respondió nervioso pues no era muy buen mentiroso. Aun así, maka le creyó. La rubia empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el interior de la escuela cuando fue interrumpida por su arma

-¿en serio vas a ir? ¿que eso no puede esperar hasta mañana? No seas tan nerd, maka – le reprocho soul – además hoy te toca la cena a ti

-podemos pedir comida china – dijo molesta siguiendo su camino

\- eso no es justo – murmuro soul siguiéndola

\- ¡espera! - hiro detuvo a soul, recordando las indicaciones de black star

\- ¿que?

-n-no es ne-necesario que que tú la acompañes. Por qué no vuelves a casa solo... o la esperas aquí... - propuso claramente nervioso.

A soul le pareció sospechosa la actitud del chico rubio, pero decidió quedarse allí en la entrada del shibusen ya que le parecía muy poco cool acompañar a maka para hablar de la escuela, pero no quería que ella regresara a casa sola y de noche. Hiro por su parte volvió para buscar a black star y notificarle que ya había enviado a maka al lugar acordado. Lo escucho cerca de la cafetería hablando solo como un loco.

-¡¿Dónde putas esta soul?! - se preguntaba black star comiendo un sandwich de pavo. Hiro se acercó cauteloso al chico más bajo

\- ¿encontraste a la ex-plana?

\- ¡si! Y la envié al salón sola como tú lo pediste – contesto feliz de haber logrado su cometido

\- ¿y estaba con alguien más?

-sí, de hecho, estaba con soul

Aquella respuesta dejo a black star sin habla por unos instantes, antes de golpearse dramáticamente la frente con la palma de su mano derecha

-¡¿Cómo no lo pense?! - grito molesto – pero que idiota... eres hiro

\- ¿yo por qué? - cuestiono el muchacho entre molesto y asustado

\- ¿Dónde está soul ahora? - pregunto black star en cambio, ignorando la pregunta de hiro

-se quedó en la entrada del shibusen esperando a maka

Sin decir nada, black star salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Llego hasta donde estaba soul y sin dar explicación, lo cargo y lo llevo de nuevo al interior de la escuela.

Maka llego al salón luna creciente solo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho gritos

\- ¡¿black star que haces?! ¡SUELTAME! - gritaba soul a la vez que pateaba a su mejor amigo para que lo dejara libre, hasta que fue bajado y bruscamente arrojado al interior del salon

Maka corrió preocupada a revisar que su compañero estuviera bien cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada con llave. Inmediatamente soul recupero el conocimiento y ambos llegaron a la puerta.

-black star esto no es gracioso ¡abre la puta puerta! - grito maka al tiempo que soul forzaba la cerradura

Nada

la puerta estaba asegurada y afuera no se escuchaba ningun ruido. Efectivamente, al maka utilizar su percepcion de alma no hallo una sola alma en kilometros. estaban solos.

-debí saber que esto era uno de los planes estúpidos de black star – murmuro soul más calmado – y el bastardo tomo mi teléfono - alego indignado revisando en todos sus bolsillos para no encontrar el tan necesario aparato

-y yo no tengo saldo – dijo la chica resignada al revisar el suyo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su compañero - no me mires así, sabes que prefiero hablar en persona a tener que llamar

-ni modo, tendremos espera a que alguien venga y nos saque de aquí -dijo soul sentándose en el suelo

\- ¿Qué tal si derrumbamos la puerta? - propuso la chica esperanzada ganándose otra mirada de su arma.

Maka suspiro derrotada y se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a todos últimamente? - pregunto el chico al aire, obteniendo toda la atencion de su compañera - ¿viste a tsubaki hoy? Parecía...

-sí, esta tan triste

-yo iba a decir que parecía una enferma mental con la mirada desviada, pero...

Maka lo miro molesta y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero en cambio dejo escapar un suspiro triste – pobre tsubaki. los demás también están preocupados por ella. Hable con kid hoy y me conto que ella intento atacarlo

-entonces si está loca – concluyo soul para sí mismo, antes de que pudiera recibir un golpe continuo – estoy seguro que black star tiene que ver en eso tambien

-sí, obviamente todos sabemos lo que siente ella por ese idiota. Pero no puedes culparlo, es decir, uno no decide de quien se enamora

-¿de que estas hablando?

-Tsubaki ama a black star – comenzo a explicar la rubia como si estuviera hablando con un niño de seis años - pero black star no le corresponde

\- ¿no? –exclamo el chico prestandole toda su atencion

-no. Hable con black star hace un par de dias, recuerdas, cuando me cito en el café. Pues él me confeso...

-si...

-pero no le vallas a decir que yo te dije ¿vale? - le hizo prometer a lo que el chico asintio

-black star me dijo … él dijo que él y kid son novios

Soul se quedó en completo silencio tratando de entender lo que maka le habia dicho. Despues de unos momentos dejo escapar una sonora carcajada

\- ¿me estás hablando en serio?

-por supuesto que si – afirmo con toda la seriedad del mundo

-estas bromeando – dijo el arma haciéndola enojar

-te digo que no. Es cierto

Ambos se quedaron en un reflexivo silencio

-siempre tuve mis sospechas de que kid... jugaba para el otro equipo. Él siempre es tan...

-caballeroso, educado, atento, amable, aseado... - enumero maka de manera ofensiva hacia soul

-exacto –afirmo el chico haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella en realidad quería decir

Maka suspiro dándole la razon. Definitivamente, como dicen, el novio perfecto no existe y si existe... ya tiene novio

-estoy aburrido – se quejó soul rompiendo el silencio – y tengo hambre

Él se levantó del suelo y dio vueltas por el salón tratando de buscar con que entretenerse. Como estaba oscureciendo, maka busco el interruptor para encender las luces. No funcionaba.

-oye maka - la llamo soul – mira esto

Maka se acercó a donde estaba soul junto al puesto del profesor para encontrar una caja de pizza, un par de velas, encendedor, una botella de vino, dos copas y ... un par de condones. Si, todo esto tenía la firma de black star.

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban riendo disfrutando de su pizza

-ese idiota no desistirá - murmuro soul para sí mismo refiriéndose a black star

\- ¿De qué? - pregunto la chica curiosa

-ya sabes. Black star tiene esta tonta idea de que tú y yo... que nosotros deberíamos se novios y esas cosas – murmuro él lo último desviando la mirada de ella

-y tú crees... ¿crees que es muy absurdo? - pregunto maka sonrojándose y agachando la mirada

-bueno... yo... yo pense que tu... - empezó a balbucear el chico aún más nervioso

\- ¿qué piensas tú?

-yo... ehhh... si... tu... y yo... esto no es nada genial – se quejo

Maka comenzó a reír y pronto soul la siguió, que situación tan poco genial

-tampoco sería muy genial si yo te lo pidiera así que... - insinuó maka alegre. Soul suspiro divertido y rodo los ojos

-maka albarn ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto el chico y ella asintió en respuesta. Después de eso ambos volvieron a reir

-no fue tan difícil después de todo – suspiro la chica feliz y luego ambos compartieron un casto beso, sellando el trato.

.

.

 **¿que tal?**

 **Las partes makaxsoul están flojas... Lo siento pero como ya había dicho no me sale, aun así me esforce. He de recordar que no es precisamente mi pareja favorita y maka tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no por eso omitiré el romance aunque no me salga muy bien, creo que lo mio es la comedia**

 **No diré que prometo actualizar pronto porque no quiero mentir**

 **Soy mala persona? En efecto si**

 ***inserte meme "usted es diabólico"***


End file.
